mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demian Maia vs. Kendall Grove
The first round began and they touched gloves. Maia was unusually aggressive. Four thirty-five. Grove landed a left hook. Maia landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Grove landed a good straight right hand. He landed another. Maia worked for a single. He got it to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Maia passed beautifully to side control. Three fifteen as Grove stood to the standing back. Maia tripped him. He had one hook as they stood. Three minutes left. He lost the hook. Maia kneed the leg. He tripped Grove. Grove stood, Maia had both hooks. He lost them and they turned to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Maia got another single to half-guard. Two fifteen. Maia mounted. Two minutes. Maia landed a pair of rights in under. A big hammerfist. Maia had the back with both hooks. He landed a right. Grove scrambled, Maia had half-guard. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute. Maia landed a big left and four rights. Maia had the back with both hooks. Grove rolled but Maia had the back again with no hooks. Thirty-five. Maia landed some body shots. Fifteen. Grove turned to half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Grove stuffed a single. Grove's mouth was wide open. Grove landed a counter right dropping Maia to one knee. Four minutes. Grove landed a straight right. Maia shot and got a double to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Maia landed a right elbow. Three fifteen. Maia landed some body shots and a right elbow. He landed a left hammerfist. Three minutes. Maia hammerfisted to the face and body with the left. Grove rolled for a kneebar and stood to the clinch. Maia worked for a double. Grove landed an elbow. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Maia worked for a single. He got it. Two minutes. Grove closed the guard nearly. One thirty-five. Grove landed an upkick. Maia had the back though. He had one hook. One fifteen. He had both hooks. He had the body triangle very briefly. One minute. Thirty. Maia had one hook tied up underneath. Fifteen as Maia landed some big rights around. Really nice rights. The second round came to an end. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Grove landed a straight right. Maia landed a left hook himself. Three thirty-five. Maia landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. This is fucking boring. Maia shot for a single missing. Two minutes. Grove landed a right eating a counter left hook himself. One thirty-five remaining. Maia landed an inside kick. Maia landed a right and they clashed heads at the same time. One fifteen as Maia shot for a single. Grove defended, he landed a patented one-legged knee inside jumping. One minute. Maia switched towards the other side. Grove kept defending. Grove landed an elbow. Thirty-five. Maia worked a double. Grove elbowed the shoulder there. Fifteen. Maia switched back to a single. The third round ended. Maia had the unanimous decision.